


Another Door Opens

by Pooky1234



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooky1234/pseuds/Pooky1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Merlin fic. Set after the coronation of Gwen. Merlin finds comfort elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Door Opens

Title: Another Door Opens

‘She looks perfect,’ Merlin thought. ‘She’s the perfect Queen.’ He watched Gwen, his friend look up at Arthur, his Lord and master, who held the crown above her head. He knew that Arthur loved her, just as he knew that he loved Arthur, but then every subject should love his King and this King’s destiny was in Merlin’s charge. He’d done everything in his power to make him the man that stood, arms aloft, admired by all around him and Merlin had more power than anyone truly understood. And yet, although his head was truly pleased to see Gwen crowned as Queen, blessed with Arthur’s love and fidelity, his heart, well his heart cried bitter tears of loss and sorrow, for what would never be his. Arthur would never look at him that way, with those beautiful blue eyes that occasionally sparkled with a million lights, bright like the night sky. Occasionally, he’d dared to hope that Arthur might feel the same, might love him in the same way. Sometimes they’d been so close a hair’s breath away from kissing and yet so far. He knew that his King believed him to be a friend, which was more than any servant should ever expect but Merlin had wanted more, so much more. Despite feeling bereft he wouldn’t give up and he wouldn’t leave, though his heart ached and his soul felt so old and weary. He had a job to do. Arthur placed the crown on Gwen’s head and then he kissed her, such a sweet kiss and as the cheers rang out around the room Merlin joined them.

‘Long live the Queen. Long live the Queen.’ He turned before he’d completely managed to mask his face and realised that Gwaine was staring straight at him. He moved unsteadily for a moment, trying to regain his composure, until Gwaine took his arm.

‘Are you unwell,’ Gwaine asked. ‘You do look warm, Merlin.’ He tried to tug himself away from Gwaine’s gaze, unsure that he could cope with sympathy from the handsome knight. He’d guessed that Gwaine had feelings for him. He’d often sought him out in the inn and they’d got drunk together. Merlin had occasionally let his tongue run away with him and Gwaine had made sympathetic noises but he’d never taken advantage and Merlin appreciated that.

‘I’m fine, Gwaine. I think I need a drink.’

‘Well, let’s get drunk together then and toast our new Queen,’ Gwaine suggested as he threw his arm casually around Merlin’s shoulder. 

The main hall was filled with trestle tables covered with food and drink of every kind. Arthur and Gwen sat on their thrones at the top of the hall. Visitors queued to present them with gifts. Merlin knew that Arthur was bored; he had that look on his face and barely managed to disguise a yawn. Gwen asked every visitor about themselves and thanked them for their presents. She was the perfect host.

‘I’ll just go and help Arthur,’ Merlin said automatically. He felt a hand stop him. ‘No, you won’t. He’s the King, Merlin. Let him have to do the tough stuff as well. He’s got to learn what to say. He can’t always depend on you for the right words.’ Merlin laughed. ‘I doubt he’d agree that I ever give him the right words. He thinks I’m a fool.’ Gwaine looked at him through his fringe, eyes ablaze. ‘Well, we both know that’s not true and if he truly believes that then Arthur is the fool. I appreciate how valuable you are, Merlin.’ He placed a hand on the magician’s arm. Merlin shivered as he looked into the other man’s eyes. ‘Was Gwaine really offering more than just friendship?’

‘Alright, get me that drink you promised me then, Sir Gwaine.’ Now it was Gwaine’s turn to shiver as he heard the word Sir roll over Merlin’s tongue.

They toasted Gwen and Arthur, they toasted every one of the knights and then they toasted themselves. By the end of the evening they were both a little worse for wear but still capable of getting themselves back to the room Gwaine shared with Percy. Merlin fell down onto one of the beds.

‘So where’s Mr Muscle then,’ he giggled. 

‘Off somewhere with Elyan I expect,’ Gwaine replied as he fell next to him. Merlin raised an eyebrow but said nothing about what the pair might be doing together.

‘Tell me,’ Merlin continued as he leaned against his friend. ‘Does he deliberately pull the sleeves off his chainmail to show off his muscles? I’ve got to admit that he does look ………… handsome.’

‘Yep, the rest of the sleeves are under his bed and he’s very proud of those arms. They give him a very powerful grip!’ Merlin sat up too suddenly and the world swirled around before he could focus properly.

‘You sound as if you know what you’re talking about. So have you and he?’ The ale was undoubtedly loosening his tongue.

‘Once, but he knew my heart lay elsewhere.’ He looked directly at Merlin. ‘You have to know how I feel about you, how I’ve always felt about you.’ He leant in and brushed his lips against Merlin’s. His lips were soft and warm to the touch. Merlin allowed the kiss to develop. He felt Gwaine’s hand slide behind his neck and pull him in. Fingers combed through his hair until finally Merlin opened his mouth and Gwaine tentatively pushed until tongue met tongue. He felt the other man’s interest pressing into his thigh and was suddenly completely sober and aware of where this could lead. He pulled away abruptly.

‘It’s alright,’ Gwaine said. ‘I know I’m not Arthur but I’m here and I’ll never treat you as badly as he does. Even if it’s only the once, one perfect occasion, I’ll understand, but I want you and I promise I can make you feel good.’ With that he pulled Merlin’s shirt over his head leaving his red neckerchief against his pale skin. 

‘You’re so thin,’ Gwaine said tracing a finger down his ribcage. He began to kiss down the magician’s chest sucking on each nipple in turn. Merlin groaned making Gwaine suck harder. His hand strayed lower until he reached Merlin’s breeches and began to undo them. He moved his mouth back to nip and tease at Merlin’s neck; he knew he’d leave marks under the red material but he didn’t care. 

‘You are so beautiful, Merlin.’ His hand palmed the other man’s bulging cock through the thick fabric making Merlin groan once more. Moving quickly Gwaine knelt on the floor. He opened the breeches in front of him and pulled out Merlin’s now fully hard cock. ‘So beautiful,’ he murmured before taking it in his mouth. 

Merlin knew he should stop him. Gwaine was a good man and a loyal knight to his King. He didn’t deserve to be used like this. However, when he met the other man’s eyes all he saw was desire laced with lust. Merlin was as human as anyone else and he had needs. He stopped himself closing his eyes. It would have been so easy to lean back and imagine that the talented tongue belonged to Arthur. Oh to have the King on his knees before him, his ultimate fantasy. But no, this was Gwaine and even if he didn’t love him, he wouldn’t do that to him, so his eyes locked with those of the man providing an excellent experience for the young wizard. As he sucked and licked that gaze never faltered. Gwaine hummed and groaned as he took all that he could manage. Merlin knew he would come soon unless he stopped him. He put a hand on the knight’s head. ‘Do you want me to fuck you?’ he asked quietly.

‘Oh God, yes,’ Gwaine replied. ‘More than I’ve ever wanted anything. Other people don’t see it but I do. I know who you are, Merlin and I know what you can do, what power you have and I want to feel that inside me. I want you to fill me up.’ He saw Merlin’s face etched with worry. ‘But ……’ Gwaine stilled his lips with his finger.

‘It’s alright you’re secret is safe with me. I will never betray you, even if we only have this one night.’ 

Merlin had to admit that a naked Gwaine was worth looking at. And there he lay offering himself to the wizard who suddenly found that he wanted him, not because he couldn’t have Arthur, but simply because he wanted him, wanted the handsome knight. He didn’t rush; he wanted to savour every touch and every sound that Gwaine made. Finally, he pushed himself into the man below him, filling him completely, hitting that little bundle of nerves with every thrust. He watched as Gwaine came undone, writhing, demanding, ‘more, harder,’ with every thrust. He took him to the edge time and time again, using his magic to hold both of them back until they both could stand no more. Gwaine screamed Merlin’s name over and over as the other man poured into him before he fell, completely spent, to lie on his sticky chest.

Tomorrow would be another day. Tomorrow morning Merlin the Wizard would be back at Arthur’s side; he would never give up on his Lord but tomorrow night, well that was a different story.


End file.
